1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aqueous solutions of silane-based adhesives used to bond elastomers to metals and elastomers to plastics and relates particularly to the adhesive bonding of elastomeric shaft seals to annular metal mounting elements without using adhesives containing organic solvents.
2. Description of Prior Developments
A common liquid adhesive for bonding elastomers to metal in the production of shaft seals is available in the form of silane dispersed in a volatile organic solvent. The emission of organic solvents such as methanol into the atmosphere as an incident to the bonding operation is considered to pose health and environmental risks. It is therefore desirable to avoid the use of volatile organic solvents while maintaining a strong adhesive bond between an elastomer and its substrate.